Burning Love
by louiselane
Summary: Lois can't sleep. Clark wants to help her relax


**TITLE:** Burning Love  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Lois can't sleep. Clark wants to help her relax.  
**RATING:** Nc-17  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Lois & Clark, WB, and DC Comics.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Forever Devoted to Clois, and Lois & Clark fanfiction Archive. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark  
**SPOILER:** Set after "Soul Mates"  
**DEDICATION:** To Kim, for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on Fan Forum, DTS, and Lois & Clark Fanfic Archive.

_Metropolis is a big city, that's for sure. You can find any McDonalds or Chinese restaurants open at 3AM, but it's also easy to find crazy criminals in this city, since mad scientists until future travelers._

"Lois?" Clark suddenly woke to the sound of Lois typing on a laptop. "Come back to bed!"

"I can't sleep, Clark. So, it's better I finish my article for the Planet now," Lois answered without taking her eyes from the screen.

"Lois, it's 3AM! We still have 3 hours before going back to work. Perry scheduled a staff meeting at 6!" Clark reminded her.

"I know that, Clark. You don't need to remind me. I'm too anxious to go back after our honeymoon," Lois explained, still typing.

"I know, honey. But you have to rest. Please, come back to bed and I'll do something you'll never regret," Clark teased her, pulling the sheets with a naughty grin and slapping Lois's side of the bed. "Come on Do I have to beg?"

"Okay. You win," Lois responded with a smile. "But you owe me big time. This had better be worth it," she said, lying in Clark's arms.

"Anything you want, Mrs. Kent," Clark replied, kissing her neck with desire.

"Owww That's the first time somebody's called me that." Lois giggled. "And you know what? I like it."

"Lois, can you focus on me? Please?" Clark complained, still kissing her and caressing her legs, climbing up her thigh.

"Sorry," Lois apologized as she started to kiss him and take his shirt off.

Suddenly, Clark looks to the window with a worried look.

"Oh no!" Lois whimpered, frustrated. "I know that look. What are you hearing?"

"Someone is trying to rob a bank." Clark changed his pajamas to the Superman suit in a flip and kissed Lois's head. "I'll come back soon. Wait for me."

"Always," Lois answered with a smile before Superman flew away.

Twenty minutes later, Clark finally returns. He changed his Superman outfit to the black pajamas he was wearing before, and found Lois naked in the bed covered by Superman's cape, with some candles lit.

"I thought this could be interesting," she said with a naughty grin.

Clark raised an eyebrow with a naughty smile. "Very interesting," he agreed, lying next to her.

Lois let the cape fall to the floor, revealing her naked body, and helped Clark to take off his pajamas, caressing his chest and looking at him with desire.

"This is good," she complimented with a mischievous smile before starting to kiss him. "Actually, very good," Lois said, almost moaning, helping Clark get out of his pants.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then started to caress each other again.

"Clark" Lois groaned.

"Lois" Clark moaned.

Clark leaned over Lois, pressing his body against hers. Lois started to caress his chest again, making him groan. Clark felt a shiver run through his body when she touched him - she was very able with her hands, and their bodies collapsed in an orgasmic explosion.

_Lord Almighty,   
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher, higher-  
It's burning through to my soul._

Clark started to kiss her neck, which caused Lois to hum softly. She pressed her lips against his, but this time, he stopped her when he decided to make her feel some pleasure.

_Girl, girl, girl-  
You gonna set me on fire.  
My brain is flaming,  
I don't know which way to go._

Lois trembled as he kissed her belly. Then, when he started to suck her breasts, she moaned out loud.

_Your kisses lift me higher,  
Like the sweet song of a choir.  
You light, my morning sky  
With burning love._

"Oh Clark don't stop" she murmured. She enjoyed the sensation of Clark pleasuring her.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,   
I feel my temperature rising!  
Help me, I'm flaming-  
I must be a hundred and nine.  
Burning, burning, burning-  
And nothing can cool me.  
I just might turn into smoke,  
But I feel fine._

He was bringing her up to the climax, while she unconsciously bucked her hips against him, her eyes now closed. Lois felt very exhausted. She didn't know if it was because Clark was, after all, the Man of Steel, or if there were any other factor. She felt the orgasm come to her when she started to moan his name out loud.

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher,  
Like a sweet song of a choir,  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love._

Lois was pretty exhausted when they finally collapsed in the bed next to each other. Their bodies were sweat-drenched, and Lois had a silly grin in her face.

"That was amazing!" she finally said after recovering her breath. "I think I have to start to doing some exercises before having sex with you, Clark."

"Why?" Clark asked, intrigued.

"This is a sex-a-thon I have the feeling I ran 500 miles in less than 2 hours," Lois said with a giggle.

It was almost dawn when Lois woke, still naked and covered only by Superman's cape. She went to the window to look at the view of Metropolis.

Clark awoke minutes later, also naked, hugging her from behind, kissing her neck passionately.

"We should go dress," Clark told her in a whisper, still kissing her.

"I know," Lois answered with a smile. "You know, Clark, that time travel made me realize something."

"What?" Clark asked, curious.

"Mr. Wells was right. Our love is eternal."

"He didn't need to tell me that. I already know that, Lois," Clark replied with a chuckle. "Our love transcends time and space."

"Yeah. I think we're always connected without noticing it," Lois nods. "Even with sex. I never felt that with anyone before," Lois said, blushing. "It was amazing."

"That's why we are soulmates, and destined to be together, Lois," Clark responded with a kiss. "I love you, and I always will," he whispered in her ear before carrying Lois to the bathroom to finally get dressed for work.

**The End**


End file.
